Elizabeth's Insanity
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: One Shot. A friend of mine and myself were laughing a couple of hours ago about how I could have made up a person I'm seeing. That everything that I believe is going on is simply my minds fabrication. And that is simply were this came from. It's been written quite fast while in work so exuse any mistakes. Reviews are very welcome. Rated T for strange things.


**A twist on The Blacklist, I don't really want to give much away.**

 **Reviews are very welcome. I'd love to know what you all thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist, this is just something that I imagined.**

Elizabeth Scott was a normal girl.

Run of the mill, standard job, standard life, everything… standard.

So when she was called up on to speak to the 4th Most Wanted Fugitive Raymond Reddington her life became instantly more interesting.

For the better or worse.

Dealing with Raymond Red Reddington was a nightmare, she didn't know anything about him, yet he knew everything everything about her.

 _And why wouldn't he._

Her life was so normal before and now it was a mess, she lost her long term boyfriend, her possibility of having a family, and lost herself.

But maybe she never did really want a family…

She'd never forget the interrogation… sorry meeting she had with Assistant Director Harold Cooper and Special Agent Donald Ressler. They wanted to know everything about her, wanted to her to evaluate herself, like she would a criminal. It was all very overwhelming. But it made her standard, normal, run of the mill life a lot more interesting.

 _For her it did anyway._

Elizabeth Scott was diagnosed with Extreme Delusional Disorder in 2012. Her long term boyfriend had finally decided it was time to call for help when one morning she woke and started dressing for work as an FBI agent. She wasn't an FBI agent. She liked the TV shows and the books, sure. She read countless reports on criminals and the psychology behind them… but she wasn't an FBI agent.

When she arrived at the ward, she was evaluated by the head of the ward Harold Cooper and his assistant Donald Ressler.

Tom, her boyfriend continued to visit her but each time she got more and more delusional. She spoke about working with Harold and Donald, and how they were allowing her to be the only one to speak to Raymond Reddington as part of a secretive FBI unit. This place, where they all met was called the Post Office, she'd tell him.

She told him about Raymond's list, he called it the Blacklist and how she was helping him take down the criminals who really mattered and that the government didn't even know existed.

Of course the list she spoke of was a list of patients. A list that Harold carried around with him.

The Post Office was the only place "out of the ward" the patients were allowed. They'd go there to send mail, it just so turned out that Harold and Donald had to escort her on said trips, mainly to evaluate her around others as at this point she was kept in a secure room and watched all around the clock.

As they would in any patient, they checked her mail. All of it was to a well known criminal called Raymond Reddington, they finally chose to speak to her boyfriend Tom Keen about her fascination, apparently as her mental health declined she became more and more interested in him. And was finally convinced that he knew her and she knew him. That they shared a secret. That they shared a life.

She started to tell Tom about her "colleagues" at the Post Office; Aram and Mera. Unfortunately these were simply postal employees. When she started talking about Mera dying and Samar being sent in under Raymond instructions he started to see her less. Her reality was becoming far too delusional and he couldn't cope much longer.

He stopped seeing her and she got more infatuated by Raymond.

She told Harold and Donald that Tom was a spy, sent in to her life Raymond.

That Raymond was all of a sudden everything wrong with her life, that it was Raymond's fault that she lost Tom and her possibility of a family.

All of a sudden she became less in grip with reality, convincing herself that Red (that's what she called him) had sent someone to watch her, someone to sit outside her house and watch every minute of her life.

Everything around her, in her real life became part of this delusional reality that she made for herself.

The camera's around her room were for her to be supervised 24/7.

As Tom had stopped seeing her she'd play out that she and him were on a boat. One no one knew of and that she was trying to get information from him.

It was truly sad to watch.

And it was all happening so fast that Harold and Donald really didn't know what to do. They couldn't just put her on any medicine, they had to know which one was best, but she just kept simply deteriorating.

After she'd managed to convince herself that Tom was no longer useful. She let him go. Of course this was simply a pillow that she then threw to the other side of the room.

Going to the post office with her, they'd realised her letters were becoming sexual. She was explaining to him that they were meant to be together and how he better not be lying about being her father or she'd simply go back to Tom.

She played this out for a day or two.

Being in the middle of a love triangle between Raymond and Tom, seeing Raymond with another girl and Tom alone, she chose her side.

But then, all of a sudden she'd "found the cure" for Harold to get better. Truth was, he was in a car crash and she didn't really like that reality and formed something more around it, that he had a rare cancer. And now it was up to her to find out what really happened.

And she had.

She pretended she needed to go to the post office, once there she confronted him with the truth.

He tried to calm her down, explain it was ok and he was going to live just fine.

But she simply wouldn't believe it.

It was when she started talking about herself not being real, that Harold and Donald got more concerned.

She started talking about how she was the daughter of a KGB agent and that she had something called the warrior gene. That she killed her own father point blank… with a gun… in the head… at the age of 6. She'd tell them she was special to Raymond and he'd help her run. Help her get away with it all.

After two long weeks of elaborate delusional realities and a constant psychotic state, they finally discovered the correct medicine to give to her.

She slowly slipped back into reality and one day she finally awoke and realised she was in a padded white cell with cuts and bruises all over her.

In an obvious panic she struggled and screamed to know what was going on, the last thing she remembered was being at home with her boyfriend watching a movie and now all of this.

Harold and Donald approached her room and explained what had happened.

A very long 1,095 days later she was finally released.

But it didn't take long for her to find Raymond Reddington and become the Fifth Most Wanted Fugitive.

 _AN: To be continued or not..._


End file.
